Flashback through time
by pawprints on paper
Summary: A one-shot story of Nodame and Shinichi. Want to know how he really started loving music? Want to know how Nodame got the word Gyabo? Then this story is for you. Read then review. First fanfic.


One shot story. It's actually my first time to write a fan fic using the computer. I'm more of a writer. Anyways, hope you enjoy this fan fiction. NodamexShinichi

Disclaimer:

NO. I do not own Nodame Cantabile. (And it will be so cool if I did)

-We are not insulting the Irish people. And we apologize if we did insult you. But we didn't mean it.

* * *

Spring is finally here. Flowers are beginning to bloom, trees growing, bees buzzing and the peaceful and happy atmosphere of Paris is felt all over the place…

"Gyabo!"

Or maybe not.

"Nodame doesn't want to go, sempai!"

"Why did you come to Paris if you don't want to visit and listen to orchestras?"

"But the latest Purigorota episode is on tonight!"

"I don't care, don't be stubborn and stop making excuses."

After an hour, the 2 walked out of their apartments and rode on the taxi.

"Nodame?" Shinichi Chiaki called.

She ignored him.

"You know I saw this store where they sell Asian groceries. I heard there were Japanese food. Let's buy some for tonight."

"Really?" Nodame asked without looking at Shinichi.

"Yea."

She smiled as she looked at Shinichi.

He knew that she misses Japan.

The orchestra started as the music began to play; the feeling of spring was finally felt by Shinichi.

"Every time I hear his music, it makes me wonder if I am still worthy of being his' student."

"You are."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"You're a great conductor sempai and someday you will be his student. Maybe even do a concert with him as your mentor."

Shinichi closed his eyes and listened to the music.

"This music… It's so over whelming. It makes me remember the days as a young boy and the reason why I loved music," he thought as he remembers his past.

"_Shinichi! Its time for you to go to school," his' mom called._

_Shinichi stubbornly walked to his bus and went to school. He never did liked school. Bullies and all those mean people pushing him around. _

_After school, he walked on his way home when he heard a sound. It was slow but the feeling was touching. He looked around and searched where the source of the music is. It was in this music store. He went in without knocking. _

"_Hello?" he yelled._

"_May I help you?"_

_It was a fat, old man. He was still holding a fork obviously eating when he came in._

"_What's that music playing on your player?"_

"_Oh. That's music conducted by Vieira."_

_Since then he looked for the conductor Vieira. He didn't like music that much before Vieira came into his' life. He was actually forced to study the violin and piano to follow the steps of his' father._

"Music changed my life. Vieira changed my life," he thought.

After the orchestra, they passed by the groceries Shinichi was talking about and went to his apartment.

"Gyabo! Japanese food!"

Shinichi watched Nodame ate the food served on the table.

"Gyabo! These foods taste great!"

"By the way, where in the world did you get the word Gyabo?"

She swallowed the food in her mouth.

"_When little-Nodame was a child little-Nodame already loved cartoons shows. Little-Nodame tuned in to every cartoon show shown in tv._

_Once little-Nodame saw this Irish cartoon with __leprechauns dancing on clover leaves over rainbows. _

_One leprechaun fell down on his behind and another leprechaun laughed. The leprechaun stood up and continued dancing. The other leprechaun was laughing so hard that he didn't notice a strong gust of wind blew and carried his hat. _

_He ran after his hat._

"_An té a luíonn le gagharaibh éireoidh le dearnaithibh," he said._

_After that show my mom called me over for dinner. As little-Nodame entered the dining room, little-Nodame slipped and fell on her face."_

"_Gyabo!"_

"And that's the story."

Shinichi looked at her, jaw dropped, and asked, "What's the connection of Gyabo to what the leprechaun said!"

"I don't know," she said taking a bite of the food.

"You don't even know how to speak Irish! How did you understand the show?"

She looked at Shinichi then to the food and said, "This is delicious!"

Shinichi sighed and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me?"

"I didn't mean like that!" he yelled.

"_Nodame may be the weirdest person I ever met. But she's the person who entertains you _

_through music and her crazy expressions_," he thought.

"_Maybe I can be a student of Vieira-sensai. As long as I have this weirdo around, I have a chance."

* * *

  
_

Thanks for reading. It's actually hard to write a fan fic, especially a comedy one. We even searched for an Irish expression. Please review!

_Special thanks to: Twilight Addict For Life._

Regards,

_Pawprints On Paper._


End file.
